User blog:Seraphimon44/Epic Rap Battles of Angemon 44: Shaggy and Scooby vs Sherlock Holmes and Watson 2
Shaggy Roggers: Pewdipie Scooby Doo: Epic lloyd (animated by animeme, or some famous 3d youtube animator) Sherlock Holmes: Zach Sherwin Dr. Watson: Kyle Mooney S AND S background: castle with the mystery machine SH and W background: Baker Street Citrus Tornado: LAAAAAAAADYSSS and GEEEEEENTLEMEN WELCOME TOOOO....... Kabuterimon 64: No no no this is how its done, Ladys and Gentlemen Boys and Girls !!! Vanillia Flame: All right bastards this is how its done......... Angemon 44: Shut up loosers, in case none of you have noticed, over the break i hired some people to help me do my battles Citrus: Shut up St. George we knew each other for years !!! Others: Yeah, we all did Angemon 44: 'Sigh' Well anyways. Welcome to Season 2, get read EEpic Rap Battles of Angemon 44 Shaggy and Scooby vs Sherlock Holmes and Watson 2 !!!! Begin Sherlock: Elementry my dear friend its time to through down these posers once again With episodes so childish that they could never be considered gentlemen Watson: This is a verbal SmackDown that none of you can survive Were the best detectives ever will always continue to thrive Sherlock: From the pages to the screen Watson: Were known for getting mean Both: Hell will beat you up and stuff you in your Mystery Machine !!! Watson: So Basker in our glory you hounds or will send you to the pound We fight murders, you just battle old dudes dressed as clowns Sherlock: My old friend i deduce that these loosers wont get far Watson: Come on doggie i dare you to spit some bars Shaggy: Well Scooby Doo looks like its round two These two fools have no idea who there stepping you Both: Zoinks/ Ru Roh !!! Scooby: You guys are both old and ancient, come on get a clue It may take allot to scare us but we can still take the two of you Scooby: Fans still love us to today Shaggy: Your looking old and grey Shaggy: Like Shut Up Man !!! Scooby: Your crack smokeing ends today Shaggy: You dudes better head back to the sack or will leave you suckers shackled Scooby: Cause we spit rhymes that will leave Sherlock Holmes baffled Watson: Your slapstick's a failier and it dosent take a game of shadows to know that will beat you Sherlock: Were more famous Watson: Better Both: Our adventures straight out eats you Watson: Weve faced tougher bands than the two of you before Has anyone watched your show? No, cause it was such a bore Sherlock: It looks like you two better run back home to your medling friends Watson: Cause these wanabees couldnt stomach up a victory Sherlock: But Sherlock Holmes did... Watson: The End !!!! ---- Scooby: Rim tougher than any of the hounds youve faced Your a psycopath and it's clear who won this case Shaggy: Kids still love us and you two were easy to beat Both: When were through will kick your ass up and down baker street Shaggy: You cant win against us nor handle this duo Scooby: Hell you two are more stupid than Morriarty u know (Fast Rap) Shaggy: Were better at solving mysterys so lets call this case a rap Both: Looks like these two got trapped and wrapped in a Scooby: Scooby Snack !!!!! ( Howl)) Who Won Whos Next You Decide Scooby Doo: E-E-E-E-pic Rap Battles of Rangemon 44 Reason 2 Angemon 44: Hey thats my line, anyways " Yall Ready" Category:Blog posts